utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Mika Himene
Supplemental Information Hair: long (except for the bunch of hair above her right eye that looks like a backwards comma), has a V-shaped end, dark brown in color, has an ahoge and a side ponytail on her left. Headgear: (see headphones), has a pink rubber band to tie up some of her hair into a side ponytail, wears a white princess tiara (only on special occasions and the tiara has no specific design...so the tiara can look like anything! Who knows?). Eye color: dark brown (same color as hair). Headphones: white headset with a pink heart on each side, which also acts as a hair band to keep her long hair back and from fully covering her left eye, so don't mistake her hair above her left eye to be short. Dress: (see picture...Why? Because I'm too lazy to describe...orz) Nationality: Singaporean Race: Normal form: Human; Monster form: 50% Demon, 50% Angel Favorite phrase / Catchphrase: "Whatever...I don't really care..." . This phrase is due to her disgust in lots of things or when she is in a bad mood or has no motivation. Mika Himene is the Utauloid representation of Mika_the_princess / Loh Yee Lin (real name).They are one in the same, from height to weight, likes to dislikes, age, personality and birthday (except for the year of birth)...even Mika's character items are her creator's favorite items as well! (In other words, Mika is a self-insert of Mika_the_princess.) Her color theme and favorite color is mainly white with a little bit of light pink. Author's Notes -Don't claim Mika as yours -Don't take her design to make another UTAU -Don't make a pitchloid from her (when she's released, of course) -Don't ever use her for R18 stuff -Do credit me for Mika's voicebank (when she's released) -You can make fan art for her -Do not ship her with anyone (I don't really feel comfortable being shipped with someone...) (And many other notes...this is just a few...) Mika's voicebanks Mika doesn't have a fully released voicebank yet. Mika's voice will be her creator's natural voice (no editing involved). *Mika's test/demo voicebank: -PROTOTYPE- (Warning: low quality since this is just the prototype voicebank) Download it here: http://www.mediafire.com/download/p2pb49y92k3aed3/Himene_Mika_-PROTOTYPE-.rar (P.S: Mika's -PROTOTYPE- voicebank is missing some samples and an oto.ini because after I accidentally deleted the voicebank, I've only managed to restore part of the vocal files...QAQ ~Mika_the_princess~) *Voicebanks for Mika that are planning to make: 1) -NORMAL- 2) -SHY- 3) -GENTLE- 4) -WHISPER- 5) -POWER- 6) -DARK- 7) -SWEET- 8) -MELLOW- 9) -APPEND- 10) -REBELLIOUS- 11) -SURREAL- / -ROBOTIC- The voicebanks will be made according to the order above. Most of Mika's voicebanks will be CV. Her -NORMAL- voicebank is currently in WIP. Here's a test sample of PART of her -PROTOTYPE- voicebank: Here, here and here How Himene Mika was created One day, I logged into a MMORPG game named Eternal Saga (S19) as Miss_Legend. Then I met a user named Miharu and became close friends, so close that we started to treat each other as sisters. Since sisters are supposed to have the same surname/last name and we are huge fans of Vocaloid, the two online sisters (which are us) came up with the surname/last name Himene and I named myself Mika, while Miharu named herself Miru. And thus, the Himene siblings were born as Vocaloid OCs in year 2013. But my Miss_Legend account was abandoned after a few months offline (due to the fact that my character, Miss_Legend became more low-leveled than the others because ya know...few months offline...and everyone in the game doesn't like me...because...low level = weak... TTnTT). A year later, I've found and learned about the UTAU program through the famous UTAU, Kasane Teto. When I've heard that anyone can make an UTAU of their own, I started creating one with my Vocaloid OC, changing Himene Mika from a Vocaloid OC to an UTAU. And from then on, I became an UTAU user...and possibly REALLY OBSESSED about the UTAU program, UTAUs and my own UTAU as well...(that is also why I named most of my MMORPG game characters, usernames and passwords that have the word "Mika or "Himene Mika" in them...and I'm NOT bragging or showing off or something like that, OK?) But sadly, Himene Miru still stayed as a Vocaloid OC with no design nor info. Until now, I still don't even know Himene Miru's appearance...hence the "long lost sister" part. And since Miru has no info, I don't even know if Miru is younger, older, or twin...it's still a mystery and no one knows... ~Mika_the_pirncess~ Himene Mika's backstory (Coming soon...because it's too long and I'm lazy to type... ~Mika_the_princess~) Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:Voicebanks from Singapore Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Character profiles maintained by their creator Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks